telfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mô đun:Redirect
This module provides functions for getting the target of a redirect page. local p = {} -- Gets a mw.title object, using pcall to avoid generating script errors if we -- are over the expensive function count limit (among other possible causes). local function getTitle(...) local success, titleObj = pcall(mw.title.new, ...) if success then return titleObj else return nil end end -- Gets the name of a page that a redirect leads to, or nil if it isn't a -- redirect. function p.getTargetFromText(text) return string.match( text, "^%s*#RrEeDdIiRrEeCcTt%s*:?%s*%[%[([^%%|]-)%]%]" ) or string.match( text, "^%s*#RrEeDdIiRrEeCcTt%s*:?%s*%[%[([^%%|]-)|[^%%]-%]%]" ) end -- Gets the target of a redirect. If the page specified is not a redirect, -- returns nil. function p.getTarget(page, fulltext) -- Get the title object. Both page names and title objects are allowed -- as input. local titleObj if type(page) 'string' or type(page) 'number' then titleObj = getTitle(page) elseif type(page) 'table' and type(page.getContent) 'function' then titleObj = page else error(string.format( "bad argument #1 to 'getTarget'" .. " (string, number, or title object expected, got %s)", type(page) ), 2) end if not titleObj or not titleObj.isRedirect then return nil end -- Find the target by using string matching on the page content. local target = p.getTargetFromText(titleObj:getContent() or "") if target then local targetTitle = getTitle(target) if targetTitle then if fulltext then return targetTitle.fullText else return targetTitle.prefixedText end else return nil end else -- The page is a redirect, but matching failed. This indicates a bug in -- the redirect matching pattern, so throw an error. error(string.format( 'could not parse redirect on page "%s"', fulltext and titleObj.fullText or titleObj.prefixedText )) end end -- -- Given a single page name determines what page it redirects to and returns the -- target page name, or the passed page name when not a redirect. The passed -- page name can be given as plain text or as a page link. -- -- Returns page name as plain text, or when the bracket parameter is given, as a -- page link. Returns an error message when page does not exist or the redirect -- target cannot be determined for some reason. -- function p.luaMain(rname, bracket, fulltext) if type(rname) ~= "string" or not rname:find("%S") then return nil end bracket = bracket and "%s" or "%s" rname = rname:match("%[%(.+)%%]") or rname local target = p.getTarget(rname, fulltext) local ret = target or rname ret = getTitle(ret) if ret then if fulltext then ret = ret.fullText else ret = ret.prefixedText end return bracket:format(ret) else return nil end end -- Provides access to the luaMain function from wikitext. function p.main(frame) local args = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame, {frameOnly = true}) return p.luaMain(args1, args.bracket, args.fulltext) or '' end -- Returns true if the specified page is a redirect, and false otherwise. function p.luaIsRedirect(page) local titleObj = getTitle(page) if not titleObj then return false end if titleObj.isRedirect then return true else return false end end -- Provides access to the luaIsRedirect function from wikitext, returning 'yes' -- if the specified page is a redirect, and the blank string otherwise. function p.isRedirect(frame) local args = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame, {frameOnly = true}) if p.luaIsRedirect(args1) then return 'yes' else return '' end end return p